


Body shots

by Cadoan



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Shots, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Horny Dads, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: "So when you're both done being fathers of the year, can we get to drinking?"Robert scowled at her but still lifted his glass in for a toast. John lifted his beer and Mary tipped her wineglass."Now let's get wasted!





	Body shots

**Author's Note:**

> More story and less smut than I normally write, but I hope you like it!

Hot air, the sounds of people chatting loudly amongst themselves and the smell of alcohol and pub nachos hit John's face as he opened the door to Jim and Kim's. He shuddered and brushed some snowflakes out of his hair as he stepped inside and the door closed behind him. The pub was packed with people watching the end of The Game, cheering and raising their glasses at the screen. John greeted Neill with a little wave as he made his way over to the bar. He ordered a beer, a double IPA from a local micro brewery, and he was served a big glass of dark amber liquid. Then, he took his beer and made a beeling towards the back of the crowded place, knowing exactly where to go.

Robert and Mary was engrossed in a debate about something as John approached the table they were seated at. He was almost right beside them when Mary noticed him. She waved and smiled in that wicked way she only did when she was sober. The wineglass in front of her was half empty.

When Mary looked away from Robert, he turned as well. He also smiled. A glass of whiskey stood in front of him. Robert scooted over on the bench so that there was room next to him, and John slid onto the bench. He placed the glass of beer in front of him, shrugged of his coats and placed his arms on the table. Robert shifted beside him, and his leg was pressing firmly against John's. The man was wearing jeans, and so was John, but the man's leg still felt impossibly warm against him.

"Sorry I'm late, Amanda called and needed go talk about art school stuff."

Robert lifted the glass to his lips before he spoke.

"No worries, children should come first."

Mary made a bleh-ing sound at Robert and John. She was looking at them from over the brim of her wineglass. "So when you're both done being fathers of the year, can we get to drinking?"

Robert scowled at her but still lifted his glass in for a toast. John lifted his beer and Mary tipped her wineglass.

"Now let's get wasted!"

/

Some time later

/

Spirits were high in the pub after the team that most people rooted for won The Game. John's head was swimming a little bit as he focused on the shot of whiskey in front of him.

"GO!"

Mary hollered and the group lifted their glasses and downed their shots. It stilled burned on its way down, and John gritted his teeth. Robert flung his arm John's shoulders, smiling widely.

"Doing alright?"

John nodded and waved his hand dismissively. "'m fiiiiine." Robert grinned, let go of John and slapped his hand down on the bar. They'd moved to the bar a while ago since Robert and Mary wanted to have better access to ordering drinks.

"Barmaid! More shots!" Robert hollered at Neill, who just rolled his eyes and reached for some new glasses.

"BODY SHOTS!"

John and Robert both turned wide-eyed to Mary, who had reached over the bar when Neill had turned for glasses. She was grinning as wide as her mouth would allow, holding the flask over her head like it was a trophy.

"YES."

Robert suddenly stood up and shook his leather jacket off, passion in his voice. John blinked slowly, trying to catch up with what was happening. Were they joking..?

Mary cheered at Robert, and then Robert took ahold of his shirt and started to pull it over his head.

John's eyes went very wide.

Robert pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the bar stool he was previously sitting on. Then, he started to climb up onto the bar counter.

John's eyes went /very/ wide.

Robert. Was. Lying. Topless. On. A. Bar.

Was he hallucinating? Muscles were playing under Robert's skin as he moved. The man was in way too good shape for how he lived, and pangs of lust shot through John as he raked his eyes down Robert's body. A patch of dark hairs, with a few grey hairs sprinkled throughout, covered in the middle of his chest. They continued as a line inbetween his slight outline of abs, widening as it travelled down towards his crotch and disappeared into the hem of his jeans.

John was pulled back to reality by Mary cheering loudly at Robert as she was unscrewing the whiskey bottle. Robert folded his arm under his head, propping his head up to look at John. He grinned widely, and John realized he was caught staring. His cheeks heated up in response.

"ME FIRST!"

Mary poured whiskey in Robert's navel and quickly slurped it up without making any mess at all, despite her apparent drunkenness. She had clearly done that before. Robert was unfazed, still grinning at John.

"C'mon, your turn!"

Mary motioned at John to get off his bar stool and stand next to Robert instead. John did so. Oh god, he hadn't done this since college.

Mary tilted the whiskeybottle and poured some liquid into Robert's navel. John tried to be fast enough to keep the liquid from spilling out, but he failed. Half of it went into his mouth and half of it spilled out, flowing down Robert's hipbone towards the hem of his jeans. John chased after it with his tongue, licking a broad stripe with his tongue towards Robert's crotch, not stopping until he hit denim. When he looked up, Robert met his gaze. A fire was burning there, a hunger that sent a shiver down John's spine.

Mary was ready with the whiskeybottle again, but this time she had it aimed in the middle of Robert's chest. They brown liquid splashed as it hit and then started running down the middle of his chest. John moved his head, without breaking eye contact, and licked up to meet the whiskey. He licked up Robert's body, sucking up as much as he could. The grin faltered a bit from Robert's face, and his eyes flared.

Mary cheered.

When John finally reached the middle of Robert's chest, Robert's hand was behind his neck and pulling him towards him. John let himself be pulled, and a second later they were kissing. Robert's kiss was needy, his lips soft and welcoming, pulling him in. John arched into the kiss, seeking Robert's tongue with his own and found it. They kissed greedily for a few moments before Robert pulled away, softly sinking his teeth into John's lower lip as he did so. John felt the blood coursing through his veins. Hunger flared in Robert's eyes again, and John felt the pull in his stomach.

"Get a room!"

They both looked to the side, where Mary was standing pulling a face. She took a swig directly from the bottle. "And here we were supposed to have a nigh out..." she mumbled to herself.

Robert squeezed the back of John's neck.

"You wanna get out of here?"

John nodded in reply. Robert threw on his shirt, whining "Eeewww, sticky" as he did so, and then shrugged on his leather jacket. John put his on as well.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." He leaned over to press a quick kiss to Mary's cheek, but she only waved dismissively at him. She had already turn to the right and started chatting to the guy sitting next to her, still holding the whiskey bottle in her hand. Robert saluted Neill, John waved, and then they hurried outside.

A blast of really cold air hit them as soon as they stepped outside, but the alcohol in their veins was doing a good job of keeping them warm for now. Robert looked around them before the grabbed John's sleeve and pulled him down the alleyway. When they were far enough away from the entrance to the pub to be outside of the circle of light from the streetlight, Robert pushed John up agaist the side of the building, kissing him hotly. He pushed his knee inbetween John's thighs, and the pressure was bliss against his crotch. Robert pushed his tongue into John's mouth, invading him. John moaned, pushing back against the tongue, hands coming up to let him rake his fingers through the hair on the back of Robert's neck.

They broke the kiss to get some air and before John knew it, Robert had hooked his finger inside of the neckline of John's jacket, pulling it down to reveal the skin of his throat and neck. Then, he leaned in and started pressing openmouthed kisses to the sensitive skin. John hissed as Robert tongued sensitive skin right under his jaw, Robert's hot mouth and the cold air chilling the wet saliva Robert left behind was almost driving him insane.

"Robert..." He couldn't help himself as he moaned the other man's name. Suddenly, the hot mouth on his neck was gone. John looked bewildered at Robert for a second before Robert started sinking to his knees. It John a moment to realize what was happening. John grapped ahold of the shoulders of his leather jacket, trying to haul him back up on his feet.

"No, wait-"

Robert didn't wait, and continued to sink to his knees.

"I'll freeze my dick off!"

Robert laugh-snorted.

"I'll keep it warm for you, don't worry."

He kept sinking to his knees. Oh lord, his fingers were on John's belt now.

It took all willpower John had in his body to tug on Robert's jacket again.

"C'mon Robert I don't wanna get frostbite on my dick. It might fall off!"

Robert suddenly shot to his feet, brows furrowed and eyes serious. He wobbled on his feet. "We can't have that. I like it too much for that." Robert took ahold of his sleeve again and started to pull John back towards the street.

"Let's get a cab." He suddenly stopped, turned around, and kissed John again, almost as an afterthought. The hunger was still there, but it was also soft, almost tender, and took the breath out of John's lungs.

They made it out to the street, and a cab was standing waiting at the curb outside of the pub. Robert walked over to the vehichle, opened the door to the backseat and went inside. John followed. The driver turned around to eye Robert and John up and down.

"So one of you is Anders?"

John sat silent, confused. Robert sat silent for a little while too, before he realized that Anders must've been the person who called for the cab.

"Oooh. Ah, yeah, I'm Anders. Totally." It didn't sound credible at all, and the driver rolled his eyes.

"Just give me the adress."

Robert leaned over and whispered, way too loud, to John. "Yours or mine?"

"Amanda is probably still awake..."

Robert nodded solemnly before turning back to the driver. He gave the driver his adress and the car starting heading towards it's destination.

They hadn't been driving for more than a minute before Robert's warm hand landed on John's thigh and started slowly sliding up his leg, towards his crotch. John's eyes shot to Robert, who was looking at him from under hooded eyes. It was a look that set fire to his veins, and he leaned back as Robert moved his hand the last part onto John's crotch and started to stroke his erection through the outside of his jeans.

The taxi trip was torture in both in a good and a bad way, and when the taxi finally stopped outside of Robert's home John wanted to rip the other man's clothes off. Robert had thrown some bills in the taxi chauffeurs lap. Robert swore as he tried to fish the keys out of his pocket.

"Fucking... why is it so hard to..."

Eventually, he managed to get the keys out and opened his front door. The hallway was dimly lit, and Robert headed inside first. John followed, and as soon as he had closed the front door, Robert pounced him. The man kissed the fiercly and hungrily, palming his cock through his pants. John was shoved up against a wall, and he sucked on Robert's tongue as he tried to work the man's belt. Without succeeding. When neither of them got anywhere with the other man's belt, Robert broke the kiss and took half a step backwards. He let go of John and started undoing his own belt. John did the same, letting his head fall back against the wall.

"I want you."

Robert made a sound that almost sounded like a grown. "I want you too."

Both their belts came undone and Robert was back in his space, kissing him hotly before the took ahold of John's hips and flipped him around, pushing him up against the wall. John felt Robert's cock against his ass and he instinctively ground back on it as much as he could being stuck between a wall and the man. Robert moaned appreciatively and John could feel fingers at his entrance. He relaxed, and they slid in without too much resistance. John's eyes fluttered closed as Robert worked him open with what must've been saliva coated fingers. When Robert deemed the preparation enough, and John was almost mad with the need for Robert being inside him, Robert removed his fingers and lined up his cock instead. He pushed against the ring of muscle and John moaned helplessly as it gave in and the head of Robert's cock was inside him. With shallow thrusts, Robert worked his way inside. Then suddenly, Robert's mouth was at his ear, breathing heavily.

"I've been waiting all night for this." He punctuated the sentence with a thrust that bottomed him out, now fully inside of John. John gasped and pushed backwards, back into Robert. "Me too," John managed to gasp out just as Robert started a rhythm that left them both breathless. Both of them knew they wouldn't last long, alcohol and lust coarsing through their veins. John was clawing at the wall, Robert snarling in his ear, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. Robert's hand was at John's neck, pushing him hard against the wall as he picked up the speed even more. John moaned helplessly, a shockwave rolling through him. Robert swore, his voice even more harsh than usual, and then he started coming. He stopped his thrusting and John could feel the man's cock twitching violently as he filled him up. It pushed John over the edge as well, and the onto the wall in thick ropes.

They were left panting, leaned against the wall. Robert buried his face in the side of the other man's neck, and inhaled deeply.

"Bed?"

John nodded.

"Bed."

They dragged themselves to Robert's bed, crashing into it.

"Fuck..." John rubbed his face. "The hangover tomorrow is going to be horrible." He stretched his limbs, joints cracking.

Robert laughed, that throaty laugh that made John feel like he was 20 again.

"Worth it."


End file.
